Polyamide-arylene sulfone thermoplastics are known having a single sulfonyl group in the recurring structural unit --(1) Stephens, Journal of Polymer Science 40, 359 (1959); (2) Stroog et al., Journal of Polymer Science A3, 1973 (1965); (3) Jones, Annual Technical Conference of the Society of Plastic Engineering and Technology, 15, 453 (1969); (4) Hill et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,094,511 and 3,322,728.
Alpha, omega-dicarboxy-polymethylenedisulfones of the general structure
Hooc(ch.sub.2).sub.x --so.sub.2 --(ch.sub.2).sub.y --so.sub.2 --(ch.sub.2).sub.x cooh
have been poly-condensed with alkylenediamines to make fiber-forming poly(disulfone)-polyamides. --Horn, Die Makromol. Chemie 29, 123 (1959).
Symmetrical dimethyl polyarylene disulfones, and the corresponding dicarboxylic acids and diacid chlorides derived therefrom, are known. --S. S. Gitis et al., Khim. Volokna, 1971, No. 1, pages 45-47.